Abenteuer vor Calais
by Heike B
Summary: Eine kleine Gedankenspielerei... Was geschah, bevor der Graf des Wardes von d'Artagnan in Calais fast umgebracht wurde?


_Author's note: Dies ist eine kleine Spielerei… ich hab schon so lange nichts geschrieben und dachte mir, ich denk mir jetzt einfach mal selbst ne Herausforderung aus. Folgende Punkte sollten vorkommen:_

_ein stürzendes, aber überlebendes Pferd_

_ein Duell auf einem Feld_

_eine schlafende Frau in einem Wirtshaus_

_Und ehe ich weiter drüber nachdenken konnte, ist das hier herausgekommen. ;-)_

**Abenteuer in Calais**

Irgendwo im nördlichen Frankreich an einem schönen Sommerabend des Jahres 1625 waren zwei Reiter unterwegs in Richtung Calais. Der eine Reiter, ganz augenscheinlich der ältere, redete auf den anderen ein, der dies mit verträumtem Blick über sich ergehen ließ.

„Verschwendet nicht wieder zu viel Zeit, _mon cousin_, das sieht Seine Eminenz nicht gern. Einmal im Leben wird es Euch ja wohl möglich sein, etwas sofort zu erledigen."

„Gewiss, vortrefflichster aller Vettern", entgegnete etwas spöttisch der andere, ein wunderhübscher junger Mann, mit Haaren, die ihm schön gewellt und dunkel auf die Schultern fielen. „Doch sagt mir, welche Ablenkung sollte ich wohl in einem kleinen Städtchen wie Calais finden, die mich davon abhalten sollte, zu diesem… diesem.."

„Gouverneur von Saint-Omer", fiel der vortreffliche Vetter, Rochefort geheißen, ein. „Ich sage es ja, Ihr habt nichts als Flausen im Kopf! Es ist sehr wichtig, dass Ihr so schnell wie möglich nach England gelangt, wo-"

„Wo ich das Glück haben werde, der reizenden Lady de Winter einen Dienst zu erweisen!", unterbrach ihn sein Vetter, der Graf des Wardes. „Ihr sagtet es mir bereits."

„Wenn Ihr so gut Bescheid wisst, mein Lieber, dann wiederholt mir doch noch einmal den Auftrag."

„Seid Ihr mein Hauslehrer, Monsieur?", entgegnete ärgerlich des Wardes. „Da Seine Eminenz mir in Paris selbst gesagt hat, was zu tun ist, dürft Ihr schon davon ausgehen, dass ich es behalten habe. Aber gut, wenn Ihr darauf besteht: Ich soll nach Calais reiten, von dort nach England übersetzen und mir die zwei Diamantspangen von der hübschesten Frau des französischen Hofes geben lassen." Mit einem verstohlenen Grinsen sah der junge Mann zu seinem Vetter hinüber, der an die zehn Jahre älter sein mochte. „Sagt, _mon cousin_, findet Ihr sie nicht auch zauberhaft?"

„Wen?", fragte Rochefort ausweichend, als hätte er die Frage nicht gehört.

„Lady de Winter."

„Was tut's zur Sache? In diesem Moment wird sie wohl eher der Herzog von Buckingham hofieren."

Des Wardes errötete vor Wut. „Das sollte er nicht übertreiben! Immerhin-"

„Ich weiß, mein Lieber, seit dem Ball bei der Gräfin *** seid Ihr ihr nahe gekommen. Verbrennt Euch die Finger nicht. Wahrscheinlich gibt es niemanden, der sich rühmen kann, sie wahrhaft zu _besitzen_."

Des Wardes murmelte etwas, unterließ es jedoch, das Gespräch fortzuführen. Er stellte sich in die Steigbügel, um weiter sehen zu können und stieß einen Seufzer aus, der von seinem Vetter ignoriert wurde.

Also schwieg auch er und die beiden Herren ritten, jeder für sich in Gedanken versunken, dahin.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde, als sich schon die Dämmerung immer tiefer über das Land legte, sahen sie ein Wirtshaus in einer kleinen Entfernung liegen.

„Na endlich." Des Wardes konnte einen kleinen Stoßseufzer nicht unterdrücken. Sie setzten beide ihre Pferde in Trab. Bevor sie die Schenke erreichten, rollte eine Kutsche auf den Hof, mit zwei Wachsoldaten, die hinterdrein ritten, und mit mehreren Gepäckstücken beladen. Als die Vettern den Hof erreichten, half ein älterer Kavalier einer reizenden, jungen Damen aus der Kutsche, die sofort die Aufmerksamkeit des Grafen des Wardes erregte. Durch das Hufgeklapper aufmerksam gemacht, wandte sich die junge Frau nach den beiden Neuankömmlingen um und errötete allerliebst, als sie des schönen Edelmannes auf dem stolzen Ross angesichtig wurde. „Also, Louise!", sagte tadelnd der Alte und bot ihr den Arm, den Reitern einen bösen Blick zuwerfend. Ohne sich darum zu scheren, grüßten sowohl des Wardes als auch Rochefort höflich und saßen erst ab, als die beiden fremden Herrschaften im Haus verschwunden waren. Des Wardes ließ die Fenster des Wirtshauses nicht aus den Augen und freute sich, als er noch einmal das liebliche Gesicht der kleinen Person erblickte. Doch Rochefort ließ ein Räuspern vernehmen und so wandte des Wardes seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Wirte zu, der soeben aus dem Haus kam, um nach ihrem Begehr zu fragen.

„Ein Zimmer für die Nacht, Monsieur, wir wollen schon morgen früh weiterreiten."

„Wünschen die Herren ein gemeinsames Zimmer?"

„Ja."

Des Wardes wirkte, als wäre er mit dieser Antwort unzufrieden, wagte jedoch nicht, den Vetter zu korrigieren.

Der Wirt verneigte sich. „Wenn mir die Herren dann bitte folgen wollen." Er führte sie in das Wirtshaus. In der Schankstube angelangt, bemerkte des Wardes sofort, dass das junge Mädchen noch da war, allein. „'Zur aufgehenden Sonne'", nannte er den Namen des Gasthauses, ohne dabei das Mädchen aus den Augen zu lassen, das so rot wurde wie eine Kirsche. „Was für ein schöner und passender Name…" Dabei zwinkerte er ihr zu, dass sie nicht wusste, wohin sie schauen sollte.

„Auch die Sonne kann durch Wolken verborgen werden", bemerkte Rochefort leise zu ihm, als in diesem Moment der Kavalier wiederkam, der sich offenbar die Zimmer angesehen hatte. Die Vettern lächelten sich zu, dann einigten sie sich mit dem Wirt über den Preis und das Zimmer. Es ist unnötig zu erwähnen, dass auch hier Rochefort die Verhandlung führte, während sein Vetter damit beschäftigt war, der zauberhaften Louise verstohlene Zeichen zu machen und den Finger an die Lippen zu legen. Er hatte ihr Herz vollständig gewonnen, als sie hinter ihrem Zerberus die Treppe hinaufstieg und dabei dem flatterhaften Galan einen halb schüchternen, halb koketten Blick zuwarf, den dieser nicht fehldeuten konnte.

Sobald sie verschwunden war, wandte er seine ganze liebenswürdige Aufmerksamkeit dem Vetter zu, der sein Gespräch mit dem Wirt in dem Moment beendete.

„Wir werden jetzt essen, mein Lieber", sagte Rochefort und ergriff des Wardes' Arm. „Und zwar hier unten in der Schankstube."

„Warum nicht in den Zimmern?"

„Weil Mademoiselles Aufpasser ansonsten gewiss zornig wird…"

Des Wardes verstand und sie ließen sich an einem Tisch nahe dem Fenster nieder. Sie sahen auf dem Hof, wie ein Bursche ihre Pferde in den Stall führte, während ein anderer das Gepäck in ihr Zimmer brachte.

„Welches Zimmer haben wir denn?"

„Die Nummer Acht."

„Meine Glückszahl!", rief des Wardes lächelnd. „Welch gutes Omen."

Rochefort schnaubte spöttisch, unterließ jedoch jede Antwort.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Einige Stunden später war jedes Licht in der „Aufgehenden Sonne" erloschen und alles lag in tiefem Schlaf. Fast alles. Es ist natürlich zweifellos, dass des Wardes zu dieser späten Stunde sein Glück versuchte. Er stand an der nördlichen Seite des Hauses und zählte die Fenster ab. Um so überraschender, dass er nicht allein war. Sein Vetter war bei ihm, denkbar schlecht gelaunt und müde.

„Warum muss ich mich auf diese jugendlichen Tollheiten einlassen, Monsieur? Ihr seid ein gottverdammter Trottel und Euch gehört das Fell gegerbt."

„Scht, Monsieur, leise, man hört uns. Die Kleine soll doch nicht beunruhigt werden."

„Das ist doch ein unglaubliches Bubenstück!", erwiderte Rochefort, wenn auch mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Sollte man nicht meinen, dass Ihr langsam erwachsen sein müsstet?"

„Seid froh, dass ich es noch nicht bin, lieber Comte", entgegnete grinsend des Wardes. „Das hält Euch jung."

„Ihr seid ein Schwachkopf", murmelte Rochefort. „Habt Ihr das Zimmer nun gefunden?"

Des Wardes trat ein paar Schritte weg vom Haus und zählte noch einmal. Dann pfiff er leise durch die Zähne. „Ja, das muss es sein! Und stellt Euch vor, Monsieur, es ist geöffnet."

„Geöffnet?" Rochefort trat neben ihn und sah an der Hauswand empor. „Tatsächlich. Sie macht es Euch leicht."

Des Wardes lächelte selbstgefällig. „Also, helft Ihr mir nun?"

Sein Vetter grummelte nur.

„Ihr wollt nicht?" Des Wardes trat dicht an ihn heran. „Muss ich Euch erst an die kleine Sache vor zwei Wochen erinnern?"

Rocheforts Miene verfinsterte sich. „Das ist doch schon längst vergessen…"

„Das würde ich nicht so sehen, Monsieur. Denn seht, erst gestern habe ich…" Mit diesen Worten neigte sich des Wardes zu dem Ohr seines Vetters und flüsterte ihm einiges zu. Dieser errötete vor Zorn. „Das habt Ihr gewagt?", zischte er und dämpfte gleich darauf seine Stimme. „Das werde ich Euch nie verzeihen."

„Helft Ihr mir nun?" Sein jüngerer Cousin konnte sich eines bösartigen Grinsens nicht erwehren.

„Da Ihr mich momentan in der Hand habt… Aber ich schwöre Euch, wenn Ihr diese Angelegenheit nicht aus der Welt schafft…"

„Alles zu seiner Zeit, Monsieur. Kommt jetzt."

Die beiden Herren traten an die Hauswand und mit einer Geschicklichkeit, die auf einige Übung schließen ließ, half Rochefort seinem Vetter nach oben in den zweiten Stock zu gelangen.

Oben blieb es still, dann wurde von des Wardes das Fenster geschlossen. Rochefort schüttelte den Kopf und ging langsam im Garten des Wirtshauses auf und ab, dabei immer die Fenster im Blick behaltend.

Nach einer Weile wurde er eines Lichtscheines in dem Fenster neben dem der jungen Frau gewahr. Er zögerte noch eine Weile, dann pfiff er wie ein Pirol. In dem Zimmer, in dem sein Vetter verschwunden war, regte sich nichts. Er pfiff noch einmal, etwas lauter, dann wurde das Fenster aufgerissen und des Wardes erschien mit geöffnetem Hemd und wirrem Haar.

„Oh mein Gott!", rief er leise aus. Hinter ihm im Zimmer wurde eine Tür krachend aufgestoßen, das Zimmer wurde von einem flackernden Kerzenschein erhellt, und des Wardes sprang sofort aus dem Fenster.

„Idiot!", fluchte Rochefort und half ihm rasch auf. „Wie gut, dass die Flucht schon vorbereitet ist."

Mit brennenden Füßen stand des Wardes auf, humpelte ein paar Schritte wie zur Probe, während am Fenster der Zerberus erschien.

„Fort, rasch fort!" Die beiden Herren Vettern eilten in Richtung der Ställe und holten ihre bereits gesattelten Pferde heraus. Dann ergriffen sie, man kann es nicht anders sagen, schnurstracks die Flucht.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Am nächsten Tag saßen die beiden Herren in äußerst nachlässiger Haltung im Sattel und schwiegen sich in allen Sprachen aus, während ihre Pferde scheinbar selbst den Weg nach Calais fanden. Rochefort hatte seinem Vetter keine Vorwürfe gemacht, sondern die Angelegenheit auf sich beruhen lassen, doch es war offensichtlich, dass sich die Gedanken seines jungen Vettern die ganze Zeit mit dieser Angelegenheit beschäftigten. Er schrak hoch, als Rochefort mitten in das Blau der Mittagsstunde hinein sagte: „Lasst uns hier rasten, Monsieur, ehe Ihr aus dem Sattel sinkt."

Sein Vetter sah sich um, warf auch einen Blick nach hinten. Sie waren von Feldern umgeben. „Hier? Aber hier ist kein Wirtshaus. Wie sollen wir hier rasten?"

„Tut nicht schwerfälliger, als Ihr seid, René", sagte Rochefort nicht unfreundlich. „Habt Ihr mir nicht gestern erst gesagt, ich würde Euch jung halten?"

„Sollen wir etwa auf dem Boden sitzen wie die Wilden?"

„Warum nicht? Meines Wissens solltet Ihr es sehr eilig haben, nach Calais zu kommen, da diese Musketiere sich gewiss schon längst auf den Weg gemacht haben. Es ist erstaunlich, dass Ihr so trödelt."

Des Wardes verzichtete auf eine Antwort und saß ab.

Wenige Augenblicke später hatten sich die beiden Herren es auf der Pferdedecke von des Wardes gemütlich gemacht und verzehrten mit Appetit ihren Proviant.

„Wie weit ist es wohl noch bis Calais?", fragte des Wardes.

„Oh, ich schätze, nur noch einige Meilen. Aber die Pferde brauchten unbedingt eine Rast, nach der kurzen Nacht…" Des Wardes warf seinem Vetter einen kurzen Blick zu, der jedoch den Blick auf den Weg gerichtet hatte, von dem sie gekommen waren.

„Seht Ihr? Eine Kutsche."

Sein Vetter runzelte die Stirn und richtete sich aus seiner entspannten Haltung auf. Tatsächlich kam eine Kutsche des Weges gerollt, mit zwei Soldaten, die ihr voranritten. Rochefort, der dies im gleichen Moment bemerkte, stutzte und richtete sich ebenfalls auf.

„Das ist doch…"

„Verdammt, das hat noch gefehlt", sagte des Wardes leise.

Die Kutsche näherte sich und im Kutschenschlag wurde das Gesicht des älteren Kavaliers vom vorherigen Abend sichtbar. Er musterte die zwei am Wegesrand lagernden Edelleute und grüßte sie höflich. Die beiden Männer grüßten zurück und die Kutsche rollte an ihnen vorbei.

„Oh, er hat uns nicht-"

„Hee, brrrr!", rief es da aus der Kutsche und der Kopf des Zerberus erschien wieder im Wagenschlag. „Halt an, du Trottel!", rief er dem Kutscher zu, der daraufhin das Gefährt zum Stehen brachte.

Der Kavalier stieg aus, wandte sich jedoch gleich um und erteilte seinem Schützling offenbar strikte Anweisung, sich nicht am Wagenfenster sehen zu lassen. Dann marschierte er auf die beiden Vettern zu, die sich sofort erhoben. Prompt erschien am Kutschenfenster der reizende Kopf der kleinen Louise.

„Heda, Messieurs!", rief der Kavalier ihnen zu. „Sagt, kenn' ich Euch nicht?"

„Wir haben nicht die Ehre", erwiderte Rochefort kühl, als er herangekommen war. „Mit wem haben wir das Vergnügen?"

„Ha, Ihr seid's!", rief der Mann und schüttelte vor des Wardes drohend die Faust. „Ihr habt die Ehre meines Mündels besudelt."

„Wollt Ihr Euch deswegen schlagen?", kam es sofort von diesem.

„Allerdings", keuchte der Alte und fingerte nach seinem Degen. Rochefort hielt des Wardes' Arm fest, der schon seine Waffe ziehen wollte.

„Euren Namen, Monsieur", verlangte er womöglich noch kälter. „Nicht, dass wir uns die Finger schmutzig machen."

„Das mir!- Frechheit!", stieß ihr Gegner abgehackt hervor. „Dumme Kerle, wohl aus Paris, was? Ich bin der Comte de Pigue, aus der Gascogne."

„Graf des Wardes", sagte der Vetter Rocheforts mit einer kleinen Verneigung. „Sehr erfreut. Habt Ihr Sekundanten?"

Der Graf de Pigue schnaubte prustend und rief dann zur Kutsche herüber. „He, Ihr, kommt her! Hee, Monsieur de la Mouche!"

Einer der Wachsoldaten, der das ganze Geschehen aufmerksam beobachtet hatte, saß rasch ab und kam herüber.

Rochefort und sein Vetter sahen sich zweifelnd an, doch der Soldat entledigte sich seines Umhanges und darunter wurde kostbare Kleidung sichtbar.

„Armand de la Mouche", stellte er sich artig und mit wohlklingender Stimme vor. „Musketier im Dienste des Königs, für kurze Zeit." Dabei verneigte er sich so tadellos, dass sie nichts daran auszusetzen fanden. Die beiden Vettern nickten sich zum Zeichen des Einverständnisses zu, dann wandte sich Rochefort an seinen Duellpartner.

„Comte de Rochefort."

La Mouche zuckte zusammen und sah Rochefort, der sich mit einem spöttischen Lächeln verneigte, überrascht an. Dann wandte er sich an Pique, der ihn ebenfalls stirnrunzelnd ansah, dann jedoch mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Bereit?"

La Mouche nickte.

„Also dann, meine Herren, en garde!"

Ein paar Augenblicke später war die vordem so stille Sommerluft von Degengeklirr und den Keuchen der Männer erfüllt. Der jungen Louise in der Kutsche bot sich ein zauberhaftes Schauspiel von vier fechtenden Männern, davon drei so elegant waren, dass es eine Lust war, ihnen zuzusehen. Allein der Anblick ihres Vormundes trübte ihr Vergnügen, und wir müssen zugeben, dass sich das Mädchen nicht der Schuld bewusst war, für dieses Spektakel verantwortlich zu sein.

Voller Spannung verfolgte sie, wie sich der junge Edelmann fechtend mit seinem Duellpartner entfernte und sie jauchzte auf, als ihm der Degen aus der Hand flog. Doch wer beschreibt ihr Entsetzen, als sie wahrnahm, wie ihr gestrenger Vormund einen Dolch aus seinem Ärmel hervorschnellen ließ und es gezielt nach dem jungen Grafen warf, der sich nach der Entwaffnung einige Schritte entfernt hatte. Er wich dem Geschoss knapp aus, doch sein Pferd, das in einiger Entfernung hinter ihm stand und unruhig und fluchtbereit hinüberäugte, bäumte sich auf, als es den blitzenden Stahl wahrnahm, und fiel dann zu Boden.

„Ihr Feigling!", rief des Wardes empört und wollte sich schon mit bloßen Fäusten auf Pigue stürzen, als er bemerkte, dass sein Pferd sofort wieder auf die Beine kam und langsam etwas davontrabte. Offenbar war es nur fehlgetreten.

Des Wardes hatte den Degen auf seinen Gegner gerichtet.

„Ergebt Euch", sagte er schweratmend. „Euer Verhalten war über alle Maßen unehrenhaft und eigentlich sollte ich Euch sofort töten."

Pigue schwieg und ging langsam an des Wardes vorbei, um seinen Dolch und seinen Degen aufzusammeln. Der junge Graf ließ ihn nicht einen Moment aus den Augen, stets einer weiteren Niedertracht gewärtig.

„Nun denn, Monsieur le comte, es sei…" Der alte Graf steckte seinen Degen weg.

Des Wardes atmete auf und sah gerade noch im rechten Moment, wie Rochefort das hübsche Gesicht de la Mouches mit einer Schmarre verzierte, woraufhin sich auch dieser ergab.

Rochefort reichte ihm die Hand und auch des Wardes berührte kurz die Hand seines Gegners. Auf weitere Förmlichkeiten konnten beide Parteien gut verzichten.

Dann gingen die beiden Verlierer langsam zur Kutsche zurück, wo sie von Louise mit großen Augen erwartet wurden.

„Hab ich nicht gesagt, Ihr sollt Euch nicht zeigen?"

„Ihr habt Recht, Monsieur", sagte das Mädchen mit klingender Stimme. „Und nun wünschte ich auch, ich hätte Eurem Befehl Folge geleistet." Statt sie für diese Frechheit zu bestrafen, grummelte Pigue nur etwas und stieg in die Kutsche. Als auch la Mouche aufgesessen war, trieb der Kutscher die Pferde an und die Kutsche rollte mitsamt der Insassen davon.

„Interessante Bagage", knurrte Rochefort, der langsam zu des Wardes herüberkam. „Hat man solch einen Feigling schon einmal gesehen?"

„Habt Ihr gesehen, dass er den Dolch nach mir geworfen hat?", fragte sein Vetter.

„Allerdings. Aber Euch ist nichts geschehen. Was ist mit dem Gaul?"

„Es geht ihm gut, soweit ich gesehen habe." Des Wardes wischte sich über die Stirn. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Seltsamer Kerl, dieser Alte. Hätte in der Gascogne bleiben sollen."

„Vergesst es, _mon cousin_. Fangt Euer Pferd ein, wir reiten weiter. Bis Calais ist es nicht mehr weit."


End file.
